AceStriker24
is the 24th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary It's summer time! The AceStrikers get a competitive match on the beach resort when Hakuchuu Sentinel's captain Rei Ishimine stand goes against Hamon FC's midfielder Itaru. After Miyuki and Rei get roped into it, things goes worse when Itaru's fear of swimming has haunted back. Meanwhile, Ezekiel's new henchmen, Jeremiah and Obadiah were summoned to attacks the AceStrikers. Major Events *Summer Holiday started. *Itaru overcomes the water phobia and charging his Saint Gauge to third slot, performing the new attack: Ocean Ripple Tide. Synopsis As summer vacation starts in, Miyuki and the Hamon FC team heads down to the Beach Resort to help out Higashikawa runs the kakigori shaved ice stall. Itaru tells Ryoma about his phobia in which involving water when his peers forced him to swim and his father scolds him for the fail on swim exam. As the AceStrikers enjoying the summer fun and BBQ party, the Sumeragi Twins, Yukito and Makito, invites Hamon FC for a friendly match with Hakuchuu Sentinel leads by the goalkeeper, captain Rei Ishimine, who is competing against Itaru due to have same smart personality. Itaru and Rinsho gets angry after they saw Ishimine gives Miyuki a massage with sunscreen and begin to arguing each others. Even during the match between Hamon FC and Hakuchuu Sentinel, Ishimine managed to catch the ball so easily and Itaru still afraid of being drowning, the fierce rivalry leads them to continue to compete with each other. Just then, Ezekiel's new henchmen, Jeremiah and Obadiah, arrives and absorbs Ishimine's Mokushenergy to summons A-Class Haisha monster Sedna, with Itaru's fear of water causing him to stay back in fright, leading Miyuki, Ryoma and Rinsho to get captured. Desiring to save his friends, Itaru overcomes his fear by swimming across the sea and then charging his Saint Gauge to third slot to block Sedna's attack. After freeing the others, Itaru overwhelms him with his new attack, allowing Rinsho to defeat the Haisha. But Sedna and the Testament army are enlarge, prompting StrikerOh to fight. However, Sedna managed to break the combinations by freezing them and capturing Equus Shuttle. However, Hammerhead Marine weaken Sedna by draging him into the seaweeds, trapping him, allowing GarouKohtei to destroy him once again. After that, Hamon FC managed to won over Hakuchuu Sentinel in 4-3 and Ishimine begin to apologize to Itaru that he should never did again. Inspired by Hamon's teamwork, the Higashikawa start selling kakigori together celebrating Itaru's heroic works for overcoming water phobia. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Cybergeddon *Ezekiel *Jeremiah *Obadiah *Haisha Monster: Sedna Secondary Characters *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Yoshito Higashikawa *Eiji Higashikawa *Masao Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora *Rei Ishimine *Hakuchuu Sentinel Trivia *This episode marks to the third arc of the series. *This episode concluded the final match of World Cup 2018 and closing ceremony. **France won the World Cup for the second time in their history after defeating Croatia 4-2. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Beach episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime